Stranded Together
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: After surviving a plane crash, the former SOLDIER and the One Winged Angel are forced to survive together on an isolated island, reawakening their love for eachother in the process. CloudxSephiroth Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. R&R plz.


_**Stranded Together**_

It all happened in a quickened speed. Down on the sandy shores of the uninhabited isle, the blonde former SOLDIER was sprawled out on his front; weakened from the plane crash. Slowly, Cloud raises his head up, looking around to his new environment. "Where...Am I?" he asked to himself. All he could see was trees, forested areas, sand, and a wrecked plane behind him. With the strength he recovered, Cloud slowly gets up, looking around the crash site. Using his sword as a cane, Cloud searched through the rubble, searching for survivors.

Carefully lifting the large debris out of the way, the blonde looks inside. To his horror, there were dead bodies inside; slumped and thrown across the interior. This sunk Cloud's heart, but he hid this too perfectly. He continues his search; til the former SOLDIER spots a small trail of black feathers. 'Wait a minute...Those feathers...It can't be,' thought Cloud. He follows the trail of feathers. As he rounds the corner, Cloud finally spots the source of the feathers. Laying in the sand was a long silver haired man garbed in black leather and silver metal shoulder guards.

The silver haired man also had a single black feathered wing on his right shoulder area. Almost immediately, Cloud recognized who it was. It was none other than the former SOLDIER commander, Sephiroth. The former SOLDIER approaches the former hero cautiously, kneeling down to him. With his first two fingers, Cloud places them on the side of Sephiroth's neck to see if he felt a pulse. To his surprise, Sephiroth was alive.

"I'll be...He's still alive. We better get away from here," Cloud said to himself. The former hero suddenly begins to stir, reacting to Cloud's voice "Mmmph...Cloud..Is that you?...My head hurts," groaned the former hero. By instinct, Cloud didn't even want to save the former hero, but since Sephiroth was the only second survivor of the plane crash; he was just going to have to deal with this. With whatever strength he mustered, Cloud bends down and picks up Sephiroth and his over two foot long katana. At his own pace, he carries the former hero away from the crash site.

"Hang on, Sephiroth...We're gonna be alright," Cloud said to assure the single winged warrior. Cloud continues his trek across the sandy shore and finds a spot near a river and trees to settle down for a bit. The blonde sets Sephiroth down with his back against the tree, giving the former hero some time to recover. "I'm going to search for help. I'll be right back...Stay here," said Cloud. He then sets out to search for anyone he could find on the island.

"Hello! Is there anyone here!" Cloud called out. Within a few seconds, Cloud didn't hear no response. He runs around to different locations of the island, calling to anyone that could hear him. To no avail, there was no answer. "Is there anyone here on this island!" Cloud screamed out. Sephiroth begins to stir, slowly opening his aqua green pupil slitted eyes. He looks around, noticing that he was alone.

'Hmmm...Cloud's probably searching for help,' thought Sephiroth. He folds his single wing towards his body and slowly gets up. Just as he got onto his feet, Cloud returns to him; distraught. "Cloud...Did you find anyone?" asked Sephiroth.

"I screamed everywhere I could get to. There's no response, there's no one here...We're stranded on this island," answered Cloud. This frightened the former hero alittle, but with amazing skill kept his poise. "So...We're the only ones here...I guess we need to stick together and survive," said Sephiroth.

"I agree...But I prefer to do this alone. I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to my village. What are you doing here? Why are you still alive?" said Cloud, beginning to question the former hero of why he was still alive. "Well..They made me again after my last folly. Call it what you want: Reincarnation, resurrection, or rebirth. It seems after every time I return, my memories are brought back," replied Sephiroth.

"Remade, huh? When will ShinRa learn," said Cloud. "Cloud...Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone in this wilderness," pleaded Sephiroth.

"I'm not falling for it. You don't have emotions. Your a survivor, you can take care of yourself," said Cloud, not falling to the former hero's plea. As the blonde turns around to leave to start his own camp and leave Sephiroth to do the same; the former hero grabs his wrist, continuing to beg. "Please don't leave me here by myself. I know you still hate me for my sins, but in order to survive...We must stay together," said Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth," said Cloud. He knew that the former hero was right. In order for the two to survive, they have to stay together; despite the fact that they are enemies. "...Alright...I guess your right. If you try to do anything suspicious, I'll make sure you suffer for it," said Cloud, stating a warning to the former hero.

"Thank you. I will take your warning seriously," said Sephiroth. The two then set out to find a way to build a shelter on the island. "How are we going to make a shelter?" asked Sephiroth.

"I'm looking, I'm looking...There we go," said Cloud. He grabs onto the tree and climbs up the tree trunk. Armed with his sword, the blonde swings at the branches. With each successful swipes, the long branches fall to the ground with a swish. "Sephiroth! Go search through the plane wreckage. They could have supplies still in it," said Cloud. The former hero nods and rushes to the plane wreckage. Climbing through one of the holes in the rubble, Sephiroth searches through the compartments for any supplies. Back at the trees, Cloud finishes his task and climbs back down to the ground.

"There...That should do," Cloud said to himself. Just as he bends down to pick up the long branches, Sephiroth returns to the scene. "Cloud...There was supplies inside the wreckage. You were right," said Sephiroth, carrying the supplies in his arms.

"Thank god. I got the things for the shelter right here. We're covered," said Cloud. With the materials obtained, they searched around for a campsite. They walked a few yards to a spot in between the shore and a forested area. By pure instinct, Sephiroth picks this spot as a good campsite. "Cloud..Over there. Its a perfect spot near the river and the ocean," said Sephiroth. Cloud looks over to the spot; then agreed.

"Yeah. That spot is perfect. Lets go," replied Cloud. At a quickened pace, they made their way to their special selected spot, preparing to build their shelter from the very strong branches Cloud gathered. Using the rope twines from the supplies, the blonde binds the branches together to form an Indian-style Tepee; big enough for the both of them and a makeshift bed for two. Sephiroth helped out as well, trying his very best to tie off the top of the Tepee. With all the branches tied together and the evening sun setting to the northeast, the two turned in for the night.

"We'll worry about the food and water tomorrow. Lets turn in for now; that way we can recover from the crash alittle further," said Cloud. Sephiroth nodded in agreement and followed him inside. Using the sleeping bags and blankets from the supplies, they made a makeshift bed as best as they could. For the night, the two laid in separate sleeping bags of their own; hoping they would be alright til tomorrow.

"Cloud...Are we gonna die?" asked Sephiroth. "No...We're gonna make it. Why are you asking this?" answered Cloud.

"Knowing you. You wouldn't let me live. Your going to survive this; while I lay here and die," replied Sephiroth, sounding depressed. Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing, was Sephiroth predicting his own demise here on this island? "Don't say that. We're gonna make it," Cloud assured Sephiroth.

"No...You don't have to lie to me. I know you want me to die for what I did to your village. This could be a perfect opportunity to do so," said Sephiroth. A sad, sinking feeling was felt through out Cloud's heart, realizing that Sephiroth understood his anger towards him. The blonde began to feel sick, overcame by sadness that suddenly emerged to the front. All Cloud could think of before he fell asleep was 'What have I done'. The rising morning sun shines from the horizon in the northwest. It rose with each passing minute, shining down on the tent.

Through the crevices and cracks of the branch-made tent, the light shined inside as if a goddess was trying to get in. Cloud begins to stir, shifting in his sleeping bag. He slowly sits up and rubs his blue eyes, waking up to the new morning light. Sephiroth was the last to stir, slowly rising from his sleeping bag.

"Is it morning already?" groaned Sephiroth. "Yeah...We better scavenge around for food and water. Its time to get breakfast," answered Cloud. Out of character, Cloud reaches over and pats the One Winged Angel's back. Sephiroth tensed to this, but relaxes within a few minutes of the action. The blonde gets up and ventures out into the sunlit island. He walks around the sandy beach and turns to one of the trees. Sephiroth soon gets up a few minutes later, walking into the sunlight. He spots Cloud working on something and approaches him.

"What are you doing?" asked Sephiroth. "Making handmade arrows and a bow. You can proably catch fish with your sword, because the blade is thin and long, but my sword...The blade is too wide and big. I'm gonna have to use something else. Don't worry, we'll get enough fish and water to survive the day," answered Cloud.

"We also need to search for other things to eat other than fish. I'll go do that while you gather the fish," said Sephiroth. He rushes off to find anything else the island had to offer as food while Cloud worked on gathering water and fish. With the bow and stick fashioned arrows complete, Cloud sets out to the lake near the river, waiting for a fish to come near him. Taking aim, Cloud made sure to not waist any arrows. Sephiroth climbed up a palm tree with amazing grace. He uses his long bladed sword and swings at the coconuts, knocking them out of the tree onto the ground.

With careful swipes of his sword, Sephiroth knocks down two coconuts at a time. With enough knocked from the tree, the former hero falls to the ground carefully, thanks to the flaps of his single wing. 'There we go...That should be enough,' thought the former hero as he picked up the coconuts. Cloud continues to wait, til he spots a fish swimming up to the shoreline. He takes aim like an archer, preparing to fire. A few more seconds of pure silence pass as the fish sat still near the shoreline. The blonde fires the arrow and with perfect aim, the arrow nails the fish in the belly; an instant kill to a fish.

'Yes! On mark!' thought Cloud, cheering in victory. After the course of fifteen minutes, he gathers enough fish to survive through the day and also enough water. Since this was water from the lake and river, it had to be purified. Cloud carries the fish and container of water back to the campsite, also intercepting Sephiroth and his cargo.

"Sephiroth...I see you had alot of luck," said Cloud. "I did...I see you had a lot of luck as well. Let us feast on our victory," answered Sephiroth. The former hero gathers a bunch of sticks together to make a campfire and casted a small blast of Firaga, instantly creating fire by first attempt. They prepped all the pans and pots from the supplies and prepared their meals. Cloud cooked the fish and purified the water, while Sephiroth broke the coconuts in two halves, keeping the milk it contained inside.

"I'll make sure to cook the fish correctly. I don't want us to get sick," said Cloud. Sephiroth nodded and continued his task. In the course of ten minutes, Cloud finishes cooking the food and serves it to Sephiroth on a stick. The now purified water was finished and cooling. They took their first bite of the well cooked trout, enjoying and savoring each bite. Sephiroth hands one of the coconut halves with the milk inside to Cloud as a drink, while keeping the second to himself.

"This is some fish. Its delicious," said Sephiroth. "I never cooked fish before. I'm glad it didn't turn out bad," replied Cloud.

"Oh. It didn't turn out bad. You should cook fish more often," said Sephiroth. Through the course of the day to night, they survived through fish and water. Now with their stomachs full from dinner, they turn in with anticipation of the new day's challenges. Before they fell asleep, Sephiroth speaks to Cloud, "...I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong," replied Cloud. "You know what I mean. Your village. I know you won't forgive me that night, but I just want to say I'm sorry...In case you do want to believe me. Good night," answered Sephiroth, beginning to cover up with the blankets.

"Seph," said Cloud. "Good night, Cloud," replied Sephiroth, dropping the subject completely. Cloud wanted to continue the conversation, but immediately knew that it would be best to just drop it for now and continue it later. He covers up and goes to sleep with that familiar feeling of a sunken heart. On the fourth day, the two went to the upriver waterfalls and washed their clothes and bathed through the running water. Allowing the cool water to run through his blonde hair and all over his bare body, Cloud felt in peace.

Sephiroth cleansed himself as well, but unlike Cloud; he wasn't at ease. The former hero turns to face Cloud and his SOLDIER built physique, but the memories of what he did to the blonde prevented him from admiring Cloud further, Within a few seconds, Sephiroth begins to break down. Cloud then noticed some huffing sounds emitted from right next to him. He turns to Sephiroth to see where the noise was coming from, only to realize that it was all coming from the former hero. Tears streamed down his aqua green eyes like a river fall. This struck Cloud's heart even more.

"Sephiroth..What's wrong?" asked Cloud. The former hero looks away; then replied, "Its nothing. Its just 'Crocodile Tears' that's all," sniffled Sephiroth, trying to erase the evidence of his crying. Cloud knew that he wasn't faking this crying scene; it was all real.

"Your not faking it. I can tell. Please don't tell me that this has something to do with the conversation we had that you said sorry four days ago?" asked Cloud. "I don't want to talk about it. No matter how hard I try, I will never get redemption. Lets just let it go and finish our bathing," answered Sephiroth, trying to drop the subject. Cloud finally had enough of this, now was the time to finish this. Cloud wanted to say something to the former hero; then, out of the blue, his heart gave him the script that was developing inside his soul for many years. A script that brought out his hidden feelings for the former hero ever since he first joined SOLDIER and met him face to face.

Cloud turns to Sephiroth and said, "...I love you." The former hero froze; then turned to Cloud, "What did you say?"

"I love you...Ever since I first saw you, I always had. If only I brought it out earlier, but I knew it wouldn't end well if I did," answered Cloud. Sephiroth listened to those words and held his left hand onto his chest. As Sephiroth was about to smile, a feeling of remorse and sadness soon overtakes him.

"No...You don't love me. Look at me. I burned down your village, almost tried to destroy the planet, and killed the people you care about. Look at me, Cloud...I'm a monster!" said Sephiroth. "No your not, your just like a confused child. Let me help you," said Cloud, reaching out to the former hero.

"No..No..No...I don't need this. Why are you feeling sorry for me! I killed your mother in the fire! I burned your village, killed innocent people and Aeris. I'm a murderer, not a confused child," whimpered Sephiroth, falling to his knees as Cloud held onto him. They both fell to the shallow water floor of the fall, holding each other in the water. Sephiroth yelps out a hysterical cry, saying, 'I'm a monster, I'm a monster' over and over. Cloud held the former hero in his arms, calming him as best as he could.

"Your not a monster. Your not a monster. Shhhhh...Shhhhh," said Cloud, soothing Sephiroth's fear with each 'Shhhhh'. Sephiroth calms down a bit, holding onto Cloud. The blonde turns to Sephiroth and lowers his head to the former hero's, lightly nuzzling his left cheek. The former hero responds, looking up to Cloud with curiosity.

"Cloud...Why are you doing this?" questioned Sephiroth. He soon gets his answer by the sudden gleam of the blonde's eyes. Sephiroth's heart begins to quicken and his breathing shaky with a sudden excitement. "Cloud...Do you really?" asked the former hero; just as the former SOLDIER wrapped his arms around the silver haired man's waist, holding him closely to his body.

"Of course I do. Do you want me to prove it?" asked Cloud. "Yes...That would be nice," replied Sephiroth. In response to this, Cloud moves forward to Sephiroth, quickly giving a test kiss. It was just one light, small peck kiss on the former hero's lips. The blonde waited to see how the former hero reacted. Within a few seconds, the former hero returns the kiss; deepening it from the first kiss. This was the reaction the blonde was hoping for. Under the waterfall's calming, cool water; the two embraced into a deep, passionate kiss.

Things were beginning to heat up, but Cloud ceased this just in a nick of time. "Hey, hey...We're going alittle too deep here," chuckled Cloud. Sephiroth responds with a sigh, but knew that there was a reason for ceasing this. "We better get going. Our clothes are probably dried off...And another thing," said Cloud. He leans in towards the former hero and whispers something into his ear.

"..We could do this tonight..Just you and me alone on this island," whispered Cloud, actually purring with a feeling of seduction. The former hero shudders with excitement and replied with a light hug. "Lets get dried off, we've bathed here long enough," said Cloud. The two finish up from their bathing and dried off with spare blankets they had obtained from the supplies. They quickly dressed in their freshly cleaned and dried clothes and made their way back to their campsite, ready to feast on the freshly caught fish they caught together earlier in the morning.

Night time emerged slowly with the rising of the full silver made moon. Cloud putted out the campfire, a tactic he and Sephiroth developed to conserve fire wood. With the fire out, Cloud returns to the tent, preparing for bed; or so he thought. As soon as Cloud pulled back the blanket door on the tent, he spots something that made him smirk. Laying underneath the covers as bare as can be was Sephiroth, waiting for his blonde to return to his side. The blonde understood this, remembering what he said to him about tonight hours ago.

"You said we could tonight. You said so hours ago, remember?" purred the former hero. Cloud chuckled; then responded, "I did say that, didn't I?" Sephiroth giggles underneath the blankets.

"Like I said earlier. Just you and me...Alone on this island. Together," said Cloud, slowly unbuckling the buckles of his shirt\jacket and unzipping the zipper. With the buckles and zipper undone, the blonde pulls both sides of the shirt\jacket apart; becoming half bare. Just like previously, Sephiroth's breathing becomes shaky and his heart rate quickens. "Oh, Cloud...I need you so badly. Please...Fill me with your love," panted Sephiroth. Cloud chuckles and begins to unbuckle his belt. Within a few minutes, Cloud was right next to his silver haired love; as bare as Sephiroth.

"Shall we?" asked Cloud, massaging the former hero's wing and back. Sephiroth responds with a giggle and wraps his arm around the blonde's neck. "Yes..I need you..So bad," purred Sephiroth. They begin their tryst in a familiar deep kiss. It soon escalates into something more. Cloud traces his fingers through the former hero's single wing, feeling each feather one at a time. The blonde then nuzzles the former hero's neck, causing him to flip onto his back for his blonde mate. Sephiroth gasps out in bliss, allowing Cloud to do what he wanted on his body.

"Oh, Cloud...Oh, Cloud!" gasped Sephiroth. Cloud leans down to give a deep, seductive kiss, enticing the former hero to open up for him. Sephiroth did just that. During the kiss, the former hero slightly opened his mouth, giving enough entry for Cloud to explore. The blonde responds by slipping inside, exploring his mate's cavern; memorizing each detail and crevice. The former hero's moans echoed inside the blonde's mouth, causing the two to quicken in their wooing. The silver haired man's right hand roams down the blonde's back at its own free will, til it grabs onto something soft and muscular. The two break for air, allowing Cloud to chuckle at this scene.

"Sephiroth..Don't be grabbing that," chuckled Cloud. "Heh, heh, heh...It feels nice," purred the former hero. Sephiroth flips Cloud onto his back, climbing onto him like a perfect seductress.

"My turn, love," cooed the One Winged Angel, giving a small kiss on Cloud's left cheek. Slowly, the former hero begins to grind his hips into the blonde's; giving out small gasps and moans. The blonde wraps his left arm around his mate's waist, while his right hand was trailing up and down his tender abdomen and back. The former hero melts to this and lets out a loud, blissful moan; calling out his mate's name.

"Oh, Cloud...Oh, god...Oh, god," gasped Sephiroth. He continues to grind into his mate with affection. The former hero trails his tender kisses down from Cloud's kiss bruised lips to his broad chest, with tender nips and nuzzling. A sharp breath rushes out of Cloud's mouth, surprised that Sephiroth knew where to please him with his kisses and affection. The trail of kisses soon moves downward towards the blonde's own tender abdomen, causing him to gasp out with ragged breathing.

"Sephiroth...Oh, god..Oh, god!" Cloud gasped out, He couldn't hold it back any longer; his feelings for this single winged man was so strong. After just three more minutes, Cloud was at the point of no return. "Cloud?" asked Sephiroth.

"Its time...For me to fill you with my love," said Cloud. With his length fully engorged and prepared, the blonde moves over to Sephiroth, relaxing him for penetration. Cloud mounts onto Sephiroth carefully, nuzzling the back of his neck and coaxing the muscles around his entrance to relax for him. The former hero moans to this action; then, he felt his mate enter. He winced at first, but the surge of lust and the primal urge to mate soon overtook him. This same feeling also overtook Cloud. Like two animals in the act of mating, the two bobbed into the thrusts with such passion.

Their pants and moans echoed through the tent, making love like they were the last two people on Earth that are forced to mate in order to create new life; even if they were both men. "Oh, Cloud...Cloud...Oh! Yes...Yes," panted Sephiroth. Cloud grunted and panted to each thrust, trying to fill his beloved single winged angel with his love. Within four minutes of this constant thrusting and stroking of the former hero's own length in sync to the actions; the walls inside Sephiroth tightened, indicating that his release was fast approaching. During the process of this, Cloud held onto Sephiroth's left hand through the thrusts.

"If you need to come...Come," said Cloud in between the thrusts. Sephiroth chuckles to himself and lets out a few moans that were heightened by his passion. Within a few more seconds, their coils give out, signaling their immediate release. "Cloud!" Sephiroth screamed out through his bliss, spraying out his seed like a geyser onto Cloud's hand.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud screamed out through his own bliss, spraying his seed inside the One Winged Angel's body, filling him with the blonde's love. With their release spent and energy depleted, they fell onto their sides in a gentle embrace; laying together while drifting off to sleep. The morning sun rises from the east, shining its light onto the island in full glory. Cloud begins to wake up from his blissful night. As he feels around to bring his mate closer to him, he notices that Sephiroth was no where around.

"Seph?" asked Cloud groggily. He looks around wide awake, realizing that Sephiroth wasn't around. The blonde quickly dresses and heads out of the tent to search for Sephiroth. To his relief, the former hero was standing near the shoreline, looking towards the ocean. Cloud walks towards the silver haired man and hugs him in a light embrace. "I'm sorry...I wanted to see the ocean. I didn't mean to leave you like that," Sephiroth apologized.

"Its okay. You scared me for a moment. Its beautiful, isn't it?" said Cloud. "It is," replied Sephiroth. The two then stare into each other's eyes for the longest moment they had during the time they were alone together on the island.

"Cloud," said Sephiroth. "Sephiroth," replied Cloud. The two then drew closer to each other and embraced in a kiss that not even nature could sever, but in a few seconds; something else would. As the two continued into the kiss, a gust of wind blew into them; causing their hair to flutter and their clothing to flutter about. In front of the two, a ship lowers to land near the beach. On board the ship was Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Reno, Rude, Barret, Cid, and Sephiroth's three remnants: Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. As they spotted Cloud and Sephiroth, they stared at the scene with their jaws dropped.

"Oh, my god! Are they kissing?" questioned Yuffie. "Hell no," said Rude. The three remnants stood in shock looking at one another; then Kadaj broke the silence.

"Yeah. Our lord is kissing big brother!" Kadaj cheered. Reacting to this, the three remnants begin to jump up and down with joy. "Yeah they are. Oh, my god. Why hasn't Cloud said anything about this?" answered Tifa.

"I knew it," said Vincent. "Huh? What do you mean by that, Vincent?" asked Yuffie. "Oh, nothing. Its just Chaos rambling on again," replied Vincent. Barret heads towards the open hatch door and yells out to the two.

"Hey! Get a room, spiky!" Barret yelled out. Cloud and Sephiroth turn to face the source of the voice, realizing that they were caught in the act. "Hey! Do you guys mind?...Oh, god," Cloud replied back. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz rush out to Sephiroth and hugs him dearly.

"Lord Sephiroth! We missed you!" the three remnants cried out, hugging Sephiroth. "I guess they were looking for us," said Cloud. On their way back to Edge, everyone was glad that Cloud and Sephiroth were alright and that they didn't kill each other in the process. Tifa walks towards Cloud with a nagging question of what transpired a few moments ago.

"Cloud. What just happened out there with you and Sephiroth, why didn't you say anything about this to us?" she asked. "For so long we fought to save the planet. You wouldn't understand this kind of thing. Call it 'Taboo', but...I," Cloud couldn't finish the sentence. He wanted to say it, but he didn't have the will power to tell his friends that he loved the former hero. By reading his face, Tifa knew what Cloud was trying to say.

"You love him, don't you?" asked Tifa. All Cloud could do was nod. Everyone awwed to this. "Oh, Cloud. You should've told us this earlier. You really need to quit hiding things from us," said Tifa. Sephiroth stood at the front of the cockpit, staring out into the ocean that they were flying over. Cloud approaches the former hero and gently hugs him from behind. "They already know about us," said Cloud.

"Its not so bad as time passes upon discovery. When we get back...We should get our own place to stay," said Sephiroth. They soon kiss again in front of the view of the sea. "Here we go again," sighed Cid.

"If this is going to escalate to something else, wait til we get back!" Yuffie called out. "Yeah, like you and Vince," sneered Reno. Yuffie immediately blushes, "Oh shut up!"

"Keep it up, or I'll turn into Chaos and let him deal with you," threatened Vincent. He could hear the chuckling of the demon entity in his mind. "No, no..Just forget I said that," whimpered Reno. Sephiroth and Cloud chuckled to all this and looked into each other's eyes. For the remainder of the ride back home to Edge, they stood side by side with one another; glad that they made it alive off the island and happy that they are together at last. Maybe there was a reason the plane crashed on the island, sending the two most eternal enemies into a situation that they must survive together.

In that process, Cloud's hidden feelings for the former hero slowly emerges to the front; clouded by the rage he had for Sephiroth that night he burned down his village and beyond. The love they shared that day and that night, alone in the wilderness in the most primal of ways. Now they survived together and they are going to stay this way for a long time no matter the consequences and effects of their passions together. This was fate and there is no question about it.


End file.
